


Vom Delta bis zur Quelle

by Ilvy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilvy/pseuds/Ilvy
Summary: Seit Jahren ist Marco jetzt schon in seinen Teamkollegen verliebt und endlich hat er den Mut gefunden, den ersten Schritt zu machen.Doch ganz so einfach scheint es dann nicht zu sein, denn womit Marco nicht gerechnet hat; Erik ist nicht so unschuldig wie alle immer denken.Aber hat er vielleicht trotzdem eine Chance und erwidert sein Schwarm vielleicht seine Gefühle?





	1. Der Fluss und das Meer

**Author's Note:**

> Ich kann einfach nicht aufhören...also noch eine Geschichte! :D
> 
> Genau kann ich noch nicht sagen wieviele Kapitel noch folgen werden, aber ich versuche auf jeden Fall regelmäßig zu posten.  
> Die Idee kam wieder spontan, als ich zu viele Liebesfilme geguckt habe und ich hoffe, dass ihr Spaß an der Story habt, auch wenn der Anfang erstmal alles andere als fröhlich ist ;)
> 
> Ich freu mich über Rückmeldung! :)

“Wo ist Erik denn hin verschwunden?” fragt Marco den Rest seiner Teamkollegen und versucht, dabei möglichst desinteressiert zu klingen. Dem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck von Schmelle nach zu urteilen ist er nicht sonderlich erfolgreich. Eine Antwort bekommt er von ihm aber nicht, und der Rest scheint ihn nicht gehört zu haben. Kein Wunder, die Musik im Club ist ohrenbetäubend laut und nachdem sich Marco wieder in ihre VIP Ecke gesetzt hat, tippt er André kurz auf die Schulter und wederholt nochmal seine Frage. André scheint aber erst jetzt bemerkt zu haben, dass Erik fehlt und schaut sich selber fragend um.

 

„Keine Ahnung, der war eben noch da. Hat an der Bar mit irgendeinem Typen geredet. Weiß nicht, ob das ein Kumpel oder so von ihm war. Schien aber kein Fan gewesen zu sein, sah zumindest nicht so aus. Wo er jetzt hin ist, weiß ich auch nicht. Wieso?“ antwortet André ihm endlich.

 

„Ach, nur so“, lügt Marco ihm vor und hofft, dass man ihm nicht ansieht wie enttäuscht er tatsächlich ist. Er war doch nur fünf Minuten weg um pinkeln zu gehen, verdammt. Und jetzt ist Erik scheinbar spurlos verschwunden, ohne dass es jemand bemerkt zu haben scheint. Dabei war der Abend bisher doch so gut verlaufen. Sie hatten das Spiel gewonnen und beschlossen das ausgiebig zu feiern. Selbst der Trainer hatte sich kurz blicken lassen um ein paar bunte Cocktails mit den Jungs zu schlürfen. Marco konnte es kaum abwarten, sich in seine besten Sachen zu werfen und selbst seine Haare sitzen heute absolut perfekt. Marco würde glatt mit sich selbst ins Bett gehen, wenn er könnte. Und da Erik einfach abgehauen ist, muss er das heute wohl auch. Dabei hatten sie sich bis eben noch so gut unterhalten und Marco könnte schwören, dass sie sowas wie einen Moment hatten.

Sie haben sich doch so tief in die Augen geschaut und Erik hat über seine dummen Witze gelacht und Marco war so kurz davor ihn zu fragen, ob sie vielleicht mal zusammen Essen gehen möchten. Marco muss schlucken, denn die gute Laune und die aufgeregten Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch weichen langsam aber sicher der Enttäuschung, und plötzlich fühlt Marco sich so einsam und zurückgewiesen wie nie zuvor. Hat er alles falsch interpretiert? War es wirklich nur für ihn so besonders? Marco lässt sich tiefer in seine gepolsterte Bank sinken und trinkt sein angefangenes Glas Wasser in einem Zug leer. Alkohol ist heute leider nicht drin, denn morgen steht Frühstück bei seinen Eltern an und auf einen Kater kann er da gut verzichten.

 

Er sollte eh schon längst im Bett liegen, er ist ja schließlich keine zwanzig mehr und kommt nicht mehr so gut aus dem Bett morgens. Die gute Laune ist ja eh verschwunden, da kann er auch gleich abhauen. Je mehr er darüber nachdenkt, desto wütender wird er auf Erik. Wie kann er ihn einfach so stehen lassen? Er ist doch kein daher gelaufener Trottel, den er abservieren kann wenn er gerade Lust darauf hat. Selbst wenn Erik kein Interesse haben sollte, so ein Verhalten ist einfach unhöflich. Genau das redet Marco sich jetzt ein. Immerhin ist das leichter als sich eingestehen zu müssen, dass die eigenen Gefühle verletzt wurden.

 

Seit Jahren ist er mittlerweile in den Jüngeren verliebt, auch wenn er sich das am Anfang nicht eingestehen wollte, es einfach nicht konnte. Dass er sich eher zu Männern hingezogen fühlt hat Marco eben etwas später bemerkt als die meisten und da war es nicht mehr so leicht, seine Sehnsüchte intensiver zu erforschen und sich selber besser kennenzulernen. In Wahrheit hat er gar keine Ahnung, wie es ist, tatsächlich mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein. Nicht mal einen einzigen Kuss hat er mit einem Mann erlebt und je länger er versucht hat, diese Wünsche zu verdrängen, desto mehr haben sie ihn regelrecht verfolgt, bis er nachts sogar davon geträumt hat.

 

Und dann tauchte Erik auf. Schüchtern, wahnsinnig nervös und so unfassbar schön sah er aus, als er das erste Mal mit ihnen auf dem Platz stand. Und natürlich war Marco direkt wie verzaubert von ihm. So sehr, dass er sich immer wieder vorgestellt hatte wie es wäre ihn zu küssen, seine Hand zu halten oder gemeinsam einzuschlafen, nachdem sie sich geliebt haben. An schlechten Tagen flüchtet Marco sich immer noch in diese Tagträume, obwohl er Erik gegenüber deswegen ein schlechtes Gewissen hat. Was würde er nur von Marco denken wenn er wüsste, was er sich insgeheim wünscht?

Wahrscheinlich ist es besser, dass Marco heute Abend gar nicht erst die Chance hatte ihn um dein Date zu bitten. Wahrscheinlich hat es ihm einen realen Korb erspart, er sollte dankbar sein, denkt Marco sich und steht auf. Er will nur noch sein Bett und vielleicht hat er ja Glück und träumt auch diese Nacht von schöneren Momenten, so fiktiv sie auch sein mögen.

 

„Jungs, ich hau ab. Bin ziemlich erledigt“, bringt er gerade so hervor und will sich schon umdrehen, als Felix ihn noch am T-Shirt festhält.

 

„Du fährst doch selber, oder? Erik hat sein Handy hier auf dem Tisch liegen lassen und du wohnst doch direkt um die Ecke. Kannst du es ihm noch bringen?“ fragt er ihn und macht Marcos Nacht damit noch ein kleines bisschen deprimierender.

 

„Können wir es ihm nicht morgen mitnehmen zum Training? Wenn er es vergessen hat, wird es schon nicht so wichtig sein, oder?“ argumentiert er und hofft, dass die Sache damit geklärt ist. Eigentlich will er Erik heute nicht mehr sehen, nicht unter diesen Umständen. Dafür ist er doch zu geknickt.

 

„Ach komm, das liegt doch auf deinem Weg. Erik würde das für dich doch auch machen.“ Toll, jetzt hat Marco ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn er weiß, dass Felix Recht hat. Erik ist zu gut erzogen und würde ihm wahrscheinlich vorher sogar noch den Handyakku aufladen und das Display reinigen. Also stimmt er widerwillig zu, schiebt das Handy in seine Hosentasche und verlässt den Club so schnell es nur geht. Auf dem Weg wird er noch von zwei Fans abgefangen und  lässt sich zu einem Foto überreden. Wahrscheinlich sieht er total genervt darauf aus, aber um die Uhrzeit kann auch niemand von ihm erwarten, dass er strahlend in die Kamera lächelt.

 

Als Marco endlich im Auto sitzt und losfährt ertappt er sich selbst dabei, wie er unnötige Strecken nimmt um nicht zu Erik fahren zu müssen. Das Gewicht des Handys in seiner Hosentasche brennt ihm regelrecht ein Loch in die Jeans und kurz denkt er darüber nach einfach nach Hause zu fahren und später zu behaupten, er hätte es vergessen. Aber im Endeffekt würde er sich nur noch mehr für sich selbst schämen als er es eh schon tut und so biegt er nach einigen Minuten in die Straße ein, in der Erik wohnt.

 

Um diese Uhrzeit scheint niemand mehr wach zu sein, kein Mensch ist noch auf der Straße zu sehen und als Marco seinen Aston Martin endlich in Eriks Einfahrt parkt, muss er erst einmal tief durchatmen und sich beruhigen, bevor er auch tatsächlich aussteigt und sein warmes Auto hinter sich lässt. Als er den kurzen gepflasterten Weg z Eriks Haustür langsam hochschlendert sieht er aus dem Augenwinkel, dass tatsächlich noch Licht in seiner Wohnung brennt. Also ist er zuhause und Marco kann nicht behaupten er hätte geklingelt aber es hätte niemand die Tür geöffnet.

 

Marco war noch nie in Eriks Zuhause, deswegen kann er auch nicht sagen welches Zimmer noch hell erleuchtet ist zu dieser Uhrzeit. Vielleicht will Erik ja noch eine Kleinigkeit essen bevor er ins Bett geht und ist noch in der Küche? Oder nimmt er noch eine Dusche bevor er sich zum Schlafen legt? Oder vielleicht ist er beim Fernsehen im Wohnzimmer eingeschlafen und hat einfach vergessen, dass Licht auszuknipsen? Wie spät ist es überhaupt? Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken nimmt er Eriks Handy aus der Tasche um auf die Uhr zu sehen.

 

Doch als der Bildschirm aufleuchtet ist die Uhrzeit das letzte was Marco registriert. Denn Eriks Hintergrundbild kennt Marco nur zu gut. Deshalb, weil er genau dieses Bild jeden Morgen im Spiegel betrachtet. Es ist ein älteres Bild von Marco aber er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, wann genau der Abwehrspieler ihn fotografiert hat. Marco lacht auf dem Bild ausgelassen, eine Flasche Bier in der Hand und im Hintergrund kann er seinen eigenen Garten erkennen. Er sieht glücklich aus. Genau in diesem Moment ist er aber nur verwirrt. Warum hat Erik ein Foto von ihm als Handyhintergrund aber lässt ihn im Club einfach so stehen? Marco seufzt und entschließt sich dazu, am nächsten Tag weiter darüber nachzudenken, heute ist er einfach zu müde und erschöpft.

 

Gerade als er auf die Türklingel drücken will hört er die Stimme seines heimlichen Schwarms. Doch Marco ist sich nicht sicher woher die Geräusche kommen und…ist das ein Stöhnen? Ohne darüber nachzudenken tritt Marco näher an das Fenster heran, welches immer noch hell erleuchtet ist und bereut es sofort. Denn wenn ihn schon das Hintergrundbild total aus der Fassung gebracht hat, dann wirft ihm dieser Anblick vollkommen aus der Bahn.

 

Es ist das Schlafzimmer und es ist sein Erik, der dort nackt auf seinem Bett liegt und sich räkelt…unter dem ebenso nackten Körper eines sportlichen blonden Mannes, der scheinbar sehr motiviert sein Gesicht in Eriks Hals vergraben hat und seine Hände über Eriks Oberkörper gleiten lässt. Und ganz offensichtlich scheint Erik es mehr als nur zu genießen, wenn Marco ihn sich so ansieht. Seine Augen sind geschlossen, seine vollen Lippen geöffnet und Gott, Marco kann ihn stöhnen hören und während Erik ganz offensichtlich Lust verspürt, fühlt Marco sich als hätte ihm jemand in die Magengrube geboxt.

 

 

Tränen steigen ihm in die Augen und bevor er noch mehr sehen muss, dreht er sich um und eilt in sein Auto, um so schnell wie möglich so viel Entfernung zwischen Erik und ihn zu bringen wie nur möglich.

 

Das Handy seines Angebeteten bleibt vergessen in seiner Jackentasche zurück.


	2. So soll es sein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da ist es!   
> Zugegeben, dieses Kapitel besteht zum größten Teil aus Gefühlsduselei, aber das nächste Kapitel habe ich schon mal gestartet, also gibt es das nächste mal auch wieder mehr Handlung und vor allem mehr Erik ;)  
> Erstmal wollte ich aber Marcos Gefühlswelt etwas näher beleuchten.
> 
> Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem! Lasst doch gerne Kommentare da und sagt mir, was ihr davon insgesamt haltet?   
> Für die Kommentare zu den anderen Stories bedanke ich mich ganz herzlich; fühlt euch alle von mir gedrückt!

Als der Wecker klingelt wünscht Marco sich eigentlich, dass der Tag bereits enden würde bevor er überhaupt richtig angefangen hat. Die Vorstellung sich jetzt aus dem Bett zu hieven, sich unter die Dusche zu stellen und in den Tag zu starten löst alles andere als Freude in ihm aus. Wenn er es sich aussuchen könnte, dann würde er den Rest des Tages im Bett verbringen, am liebsten mit einem großen Eisbecher und einer Flasche Rum. Kurz denkt er darüber nach bevor er den Kopf schüttelt und sich eines Besseren besinnt.

Er ist doch kein Teenager mehr, der traurige Songs hört und in sein Kissen weint wenn er Liebeskummer hat. Nein, er ist ein erwachsener Mann, der…Shit, ein erwachsener Mann, der zu lange den Schlummermodus seines Weckers ausgereizt hat und jetzt spät dran ist für das Frühstück bei seinen Eltern. Allein die Vorstellung von seiner gut gelaunten Mutter am verregneten Morgen lässt ihn trotzig aufstöhnen. Aus irgendeinem Grund ist er der einzige Morgenmuffel in der Familie und damit der einzige, der darunter leidet, wenn kurz nach dem Aufstehen schon lautes Lachen und gute Laune seine morgendliche Misere verdirbt.

 

Marco steht widerwillig aus seinem kuschligen Bett auf und schleppt sich ins Bad, wo er schnell unter die Dusche springt und fast einen neuen Rekord aufstellt. Doch der angenehme Duft seines Duschgels lindert seine schlechte Laune zumindest etwas und während er das heiße Wasser genießt und seine Hände über seine schaumige Haut gleiten lässt, denkt er kurz darüber nach, die Duschzeit noch ganz anders zu nutzen und sich ruhig Zeit zu lassen. Er schließt die Augen, streift mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare bis runter zu seiner Brust, wo seine Fingernägel kurz seine Nippel streifen, bevor er seine Hand noch weiter südwärts gleiten lässt…Wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde wenn es nicht seine Hand wäre die ihn dort umschließt sondern Eriks lange Finger? Er kann Eriks gerötete Wangen regelrecht vor sich sehen und seine Stimme hören…wie sie klingt wenn Erik ihm ins Ohr flüstern würde…wie er stöhnen würde. Und genau bei diesem Gedanken vergehen Marco schlagartig alle Lustgefühle die er bis dahin aufgebaut hat, denn er muss sich nicht fragen oder vorstellen wie Eriks Stöhnen wohl klingt, denn er weiß es ganz genau. Schließlich konnte er es gestern mit seinen eigenen Ohren hören.

 

Die letzte Nacht und alle damit verbundenen Gefühle kochen wieder in ihm hoch und jetzt fühlt sich selbst die heiße Dusche irgendwie unangenehm und kalt an. Er dreht den Wasserhahn ab und steigt tropfnass aus der Dusche bevor er sich ein großes Handtuch sucht und schnell abtrocknet. Als er wieder in sein Schlafzimmer geht um sich passende Sachen aus dem Schrank zu suchen bleibt er kurz vor dem großen Spiegel stehen um sich nach längerer Zeit mal wieder genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

 

Wirklich verändert hat er sich die letzten Jahre über eigentlich nicht, denkt er sich. Trotzdem ist es ein eigenartiges Gefühl als er dort steht, splitterfasernackt und vollkommen ungestylt. Für gewöhnlich schenkt Marco seinem Körper keine besondere Beachtung. Klar, er steht lange vor dem Badezimmerspiegel um seine Haare in die perfekte Position zu bringen oder sein Hemd in die richtige Form zu ziehen, aber dabei ist er immer angezogen. Er weiß, dass er gut gebaut ist aber er hat sich nie bewusst damit auseinander gesetzt.

Besonders breite Schultern hat er nicht, aber dafür sieht er schön trainiert aus. Waschbrettbauch, sehnige und muskulöse Beine und ja, vielleicht ist er etwas blass aber er wird eben nicht schnell braun in der Sonne. Alles in allem kann er durchaus zufrieden mit seinem Aussehen sein. Wenn Erik seine Schokoladenseiten nicht zu schätzen weiß, kann er sich ja immerhin selbst loben. Verdient hat er es und er zwinkert seinem Spiegelbild kurz anerkennend zu.

 

Klasse, jetzt muss er an Eriks Körper und Schokoladenseiten denken. Wenn Marco eins an dem jungen Mann liebt, dann sind es seine Schultern und die Tatsache, dass er breiter ist als Marco selbst und auch ein paar Zentimeter größer. Marco ist sich nicht sicher wann genau es eigentlich passiert ist, wann Erik von einem Tag auf den anderen erwachsen geworden ist.

Angekommen war er eher als Junge. Noch nicht ganz ausgewachsen, ein bisschen süßer Babyspeck in seinem hübschen Gesicht und insgesamt eher die Statur eines Teenagers als die eines Mannes. Marco hätte ihn abknutschen und knuddeln können damals, so niedlich war er. Und heute? Heute kann er seine Konzentration auf dem Platz kaum noch halten, weil Erik mit seinem Babyface mutiert ist zu diesem heißen und nervenaufreibenden Mann, der nur seine Lippen lecken muss um Marco in den kompletten Wahnsinn zu treiben, ohne das er es bemerkt.

 

Dort wo das noch leicht jugendliche Gesicht war ist jetzt ein Dreitagebart und seine Wangenknochen sind deutlich sichtbarer als damals. Sein Blick ist entschlossener geworden, seine Schultern breiter und selbst die Art und Weise wie er läuft und seine Gegner in Schach hält macht Marco total an. Kurz gesagt; Erik ist ein Mann geworden und Marco hat arge Probleme damit mit dieser Veränderung umzugehen. Denn so heiß er den erwachsenen Erik findet, sein Gehirn hat sich noch nicht umgestellt. Für ihn ist er immer noch der zurückhaltende und unschuldige kleine Erik.

Nur dass Marco allzu schmerzlich feststellen musste, dass ‚unschuldig‘ definitiv das falsche Wort für den jungen Spieler ist. Denn unschuldig sah es gestern Nacht nicht aus, was auch immer Erik und der fremde Mann dort getrieben haben und kurz ist Marco dankbar dafür, dass er nicht länger am Fenster stehen geblieben ist um noch mehr zu sehen. Denn jetzt muss er darüber nachdenken, was wohl noch alles in dieser Nacht geschehen ist in Eriks Schlafzimmer.

 

Was durfte der Fremde tun was Marco verwehrt bleibt? Zu wissen, dass dieser Mann weiß, wie Erik schmeckt und wie sich seine Haut anfühlt treibt Marco fast in den Wahnsinn. War es nur ein One Night Stand oder empfindet Erik womöglich sogar etwas für diesen Typen? Oder kennen die beiden sich schon länger aber haben nur unverbindlichen Sex? Er ist sich nicht sicher ob er das überhaupt besser finden würde. Ob der Kerl die Nacht bleiben durfte? Und wenn ja, haben die zwei dann gekuschelt? Hat Erik den Mann im Arm gehalten als er heute Morgen aufgewacht ist? Hat er ihn wachgeküsst und gestreichelt?

Gott, er muss aufhören sich da so reinzusteigern, er kann schon das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen hören. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verrät ihm, dass er bereits fünfzehn Minuten zu spät dran ist, aber eigentlich ist es ihm egal. Jeglicher Appetit ist ihm abhandengekommen. Und seine Familie ist es eh gewohnt, dass er unpünktlich ist, also zieht er sich in Ruhe die Jeans von gestern und einen seiner kuschligsten Pullover an um sich gegen das schlechte Wetter draußen zu wappnen.  Und auch gegen alles andere was ihm heute vielleicht noch Ärger bereitet, schließlich hat er heute noch ein spätes Training und wird wieder auf Erik und seine Kollegen treffen. Die Kollegen, die ganz genau wissen für wen ihr Topspieler insgeheim schwärmt. Er muss wirklich besser auf sein Verhalten achten, sonst wird er bald eine interne Lachnummer. Er schlendert weiter in die Küche und entschließt sich doch noch dazu, immerhin eine Tasse Kaffee zu machen bevor er losfährt.

 

 

Marco will gerade sein Handy in die Hosentasche schieben als ihm auffällt, dass dort noch das Handy von Erik verstaut ist. Na geil, das hatte er ganz vergessen. Das muss er dann wohl nachher unauffällig in Eriks Spint in der Umkleide loswerden, denn Erik direkt begegnen und plaudern will er heute nicht. Er fühlt sich immer noch verarscht von ihm und Marco weiß genau, dass er sich selbst nie richtig im Zaum halten kann wenn seine Gefühle verletzt wurden. Aber das kann er Erik auch nicht einfach sagen, schließlich würde er damit ja zugeben, dass der Jüngere damit einen wunden Punkt bei ihm getroffen hat und ihm eine indirekte Liebeserklärung servieren.

Und ein Marco Reus ist nicht verletzlich. Das muss er sich nur immer wieder als Mantra einreden.

 

Dafür ist er aber neugierig und bevor er es sich anders überlegen kann greift er erneut in seine Hosentasche und holt das Handy seines Angebeteten hervor und drückt auf die Home-Taste. Wieder begrüßt ihn sein eigenes Gesicht und was es damit auf sich hat versteht er immer noch nicht. Vielleicht war es ja einfach ein schöner Tag als das Bild entstanden ist und Erik erinnert sich gerne daran. Vielleicht sieht Erik ihn immer noch als Idol an, wenn auch nicht als potenziellen Partner. Vielleicht wusste er aber auch, dass Marco sein Handy in die Finger kriegen würde und….nein, das ist albern, schließlich konnte Erik nicht wissen, dass ausgerechnet Marco sein Handy aufsammeln würde. Er muss aufhören darüber zu grübeln, am Ende bekommt er ja doch keine Antwort.

 

Was ihm aber auffällt sind die vielen Nachrichten auf Eriks Startbildschirm und fast ist es schade, dass Marco nur Teile davon lesen kann. Die meisten Nachrichten sind aus der Mannschaftsgruppe und damit alle größtenteils auf die Arbeit bezogen, eine andere Nachricht ist von Eriks Schwester und relativ unverfänglich. Es scheint, als würde sie nur mal hören wollen wie es ihrem Bruder denn so ergeht.

Doch ganz oben bei den neuesten Nachrichten blinkt ein Name auf den Marco die Stirn runzeln lässt, denn wer auch immer diese Person ist, Erik hat ihn bei seinen Kontakten unter ‚ _Bootycall 3_ ‘ abgespeichert und wow, _soll das etwa heißen, dass Erik auch Bootycall eins und Zwei am Start hat_? Und wie viele folgen denn bitte noch nach Nummer drei? Diese Erkenntnis wirft Marco total aus der Bahn und es wird nicht besser als er liest, was der mysteriöse Fremde zu sagen hat.

 

‚ _Die letzte Nacht war der Hammer. Ich muss die ganze Zeit daran denken wie,…‘_ Wie was?! Marco will wissen, wie der Rest der Nachricht lautet und kommt sich gleichzeitig total albern vor wie er da mitten in seiner Küche vor der Kaffeemaschine steht und sich in fremde Dinge einmischt. Die Nachricht wurde vor mehreren Stunden geschickt, also muss der Typ direkt nachts wieder nach dem Sex mit Erik gegangen sein und es verschafft Marco ziemliche Genugtuung zu wissen, dass Erik immerhin niemanden zum Kuscheln in seinem Bett hatte für die restliche Nacht.

Kurz danach wurden noch mehrere SMS geschickt von demselben Kontakt.

‚ _Heute Abend schon was vor? Wir könnten ja was essen gehen oder…‘_ liest Marco die nächste Nachricht, direkt gefolgt von ‚Schade, dass du so früh raus musst, wäre gerne geblieben‘ und Marco hält kurz inne. Er weiß genau, dass Erik heute nicht früh aus dem Bett muss, denn genau darüber haben sie gestern noch geredet. Darüber, dass Erik sich tierisch darüber freut am nächsten Tag länger schlafen zu können. Er hat davon geredet, im Bett zu frühstücken und Marco hatte direkt im Kopf einen ganzen Frühstücks- und Verführungsplan entworfen als er ihm davon erzählt hat. Erik hat seinen Casanova also bewusst angelogen. Ja, das freut Marco schon ein wenig, auch wenn es nur ein kleiner Trost ist. Gegen unpersönlichen Sex hat er eventuell eine Chance und sein Kampfgeist ist wieder geweckt. Was hat der Kerl schon was er nicht hat?

 

Das Röcheln seiner Kaffeemaschine reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken und als er das Smartphone beiseitelegt und den ersten Schluck Kaffee des Tages auf seiner Zunge schmeckt, fühlt er sich gleich ein bisschen lebendiger. Sein eigenes Handy zeigt ihm einen verpassten Anruf seiner Mutter an und schnell schickt er ihr eine SMS um sie wissen zu lassen, dass er auf dem Weg ist. Das ist zwar gelogen, aber er hat schon schlimmeres getan im Leben.

Als er endlich in seinen Mantel schlüpft schaut er noch ein letztes Mal auf den Bildschirm von Eriks Handy und sein Puls geht direkt wieder hoch als er sieht, dass vor zwei Minuten eine neue SMS reingekommen ist von Marcos unbekannten Konkurrenten.

‚ _Warum antwortest du nicht? Hab ich was falsch gemacht? Ich wollte nicht…‘_ Oh, Marco spürt, wie die pure Schadenfreude in ihm zum Vorschein kommt und genießt das Grinsen, welches sich langsam auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitet.

„Tja, Kumpel“, sagt er laut als er sich seine Trainingstasche überwirft, das Licht ausknipst und die Wohnungstür hinter sich schließt. „Blöd gelaufen für dich. Sieht wohl so aus als ob du fürs erste keine Antwort erhältst.“

 

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Die Titel der Kapitel sind alles Songs von Thees Uhlmann oder Tomte :)


End file.
